


We'll Always Be Right Here

by lizleminem



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual Boyd, Asexual Character, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2287382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia got a bad grade on an essay, and Erica and Boyd take it upon themselves to cheer her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [teen wolf rarepair exchange](http://twrarepairexchange.tumblr.com/) for [yellowis4happy.](http://yellowis4happy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and beta'd by the always wonderful [sarah.](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger)

Erica’s laughing as her and Boyd enter the apartment they share with Lydia, but she cuts off abruptly when she actually takes in the sight of Lydia. Lydia’s sitting on the couch, wrapped in an old quilt, and eating chunky monkey ice cream straight out of the carton. Erica knows by now exactly what that means. Lydia is really upset for some reason. The only time she eats junk food is when she’s in a bad mood. 

Erica shoots a look at Boyd, who raises his eyebrows, and they both move toward the couch. They sit down on either side of Lydia and Boyd wraps his arm around Lydia’s waist. He tugs her closer, letting her head fall against his shoulder. Erica runs her fingers gently through Lydia’s hair, letting her fingernails scape over her scalp in the way she knows Lydia finds soothing. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” Erica asks. 

Lydia nods, and says, “I went to talk to Professor Lowe today.” 

“Yeah? What happened?” Erica asks. 

“He let me see the paper I turned in the other day, and I got a B on it. And I know that sounds like a ridiculous thing to be upset about, but it’s literally the first B I have ever gotten and it was a really important paper.” 

“Hey,” Boyd says. “We don’t think you’re ridiculous. If something upsets you, it upsets you, and that’s okay. We’re here for you.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll still get an A in the class though. I’ll help out however I can with the next paper.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Boyd adds. 

Lydia smiles around the spoon as she takes another bite of ice cream, and nods. 

“Was it literally your first B ever, like seriously? You’ve never gotten a single one before? Even back when we were up against a new creature of the night every single day?” 

“Not a one. I had an IQ of 170 in a public high school with very few AP options. I could have done my homework in my sleep and still gotten nothing but As.” 

“Good point.” 

Lydia smiles again, and Erica nudges their shoulders together. “What do you say we watch some of those stupidly sappy chick flicks you love and order a pizza?” 

***

They’re halfway through the second movie when Erica says, “Okay, you know what, this movie is boring. How about I go down on you instead? Would that cheer you up?” 

Lydia laughs, probably at her bluntness, but she’s grinning. “Yeah, that would definitely cheer me up. You should definitely do that.” 

Erica grins. “Awesome. Boyd, you gonna watch?” 

Boyd nods. “Hell yeah, I am.” 

Before their relationship got physical Boyd had come out as asexual to them, and they’d discovered together what all he was comfortable with. He didn’t really like actually doing anything sexual, but he loved to watch. He always said he liked seeing them take care of each other. And he likes to feel included in his own way—brushing their hair back when it falls in their faces, or pressing soft kisses over their bodies while the girls get each other off. 

They leave the movie on in the background, and Erica gets to work unbuttoning Lydia’s blouse. She presses a kiss to each new inch of skin that gets revealed until all the buttons are undone and she can push it off. She scrapes her teeth over one of Lydia’s nipples through her bra and relishes the slight shiver that goes through Lydia’s body. 

She grins up at her and reaches around her back to undo her bra. She can see Boyd kissing Lydia gently, and when she gets Lydia’s bra off and licks over a nipple, she hears her moan get muffled against Boyd’s mouth. 

She sucks the nipple in between her teeth gently and swipes her tongue over it, smiling as Lydia groans and arches her back slightly, her hands scrabbling over the couch, trying to grab onto something. 

She slides her hand up Lydia’s stomach, cupping her hand over her breast and squeezing lightly as she continues to work her tongue over her other nipple. Lydia moans and Erica can hear Boyd start to kiss her again. It turns Erica on knowing the effect she’s having on Lydia and knowing that Boyd is watching. 

Erica trails light kisses down her stomach, moving until she’s settled between her legs. She bunches Lydia’s skirt up around her waist, and slips her panties off. Lydia bends her knees and Erica hooks her arms around her thighs. She presses gentle kisses against Lydia’s legs, stopping to bite into the skin every once in a while and drag a mark to the surface.  
 She loves leaving marks on Lydia’s skin, loves leaving behind a visible reminder that she was there. And she knows Lydia loves it too. She’s said before that she likes being able to touch them and feel the tenderness and remember how good it felt when Erica left it.

Boyd brushes Erica’s hair out of her face when it falls in her eyes, and Lydia moans softly when Erica lets her tongue brush against her. Erica wants to make it really good for her, wants to make her forget about her grade completely. So, she takes it slow at first, just trying to get her worked up. 

She drags her tongue slowly, focusing on her clit for just a moment before dragging it back down. Lydia whimpers slightly, and Erica hears it get cut off as Boyd presses his lips to Lydia’s again. Erica works her tongue over Lydia’s clit, slow, and soft, just a teasing pressure a few times, before she lifts up and moves so that her mouth is right by Lydia’s ear. She snakes her hand in between them so she can use her fingers on Lydia instead, circling them slowly, as she whispers, “Do you want to sit on my face?” into Lydia’s ear, letting her lips brush over the shell of it. 

Lydia shudders, and nods, “Yeah, yeah, let’s do that.” 

Erica knows it’s one of Lydia’s favorite positions because she can get more control that way. She can ride Erica’s face, getting just as much pressure as she needs, right where she needs it. And Erica likes because she likes watching Lydia completely fall apart over how good it feels. She likes seeing Lydia in control of her own pleasure and just taking what she needs from her. 

Erica takes Lydia’s skirt off, and flips them carefully so that neither of them fall off the couch. Lydia moves to straddle Erica’s body, and Boyd places his hands on her hips for a second, making sure she’s steady, and then takes a moment to kiss Erica. 

He leans over her, removing his hands from Lydia’s hips and smoothing Erica’s hair back away from her face, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips, and running his thumb over her cheek. Erica smiles against his mouth, and when he pulls away, he’s grinning too. “You guys are beautiful,” he says, as he backs up to give them space. 

Lydia and Erica both grin, and Erica holds up her hands, letting Lydia twine their fingers together, as she moves up Erica’s body so that she’s straddling her face. Once she’s in position, Erica lets go of Lydia’s hands, and wraps her fingers around her thighs instead, pulling her closer, and flicking her tongue out over Lydia’s clit. 

“Fuck,” Lydia groans, grinding down slightly against the light press of Erica’s tongue. Erica points her tongue and sweeps it back and forth over Lydia’s clit, listening as Lydia moans softly. Nothing turns Erica on more than the soft noises Lydia makes when something feels really good. Lydia reaches down and tangles her fingers in Erica’s hair, and grinds her hips down, seeking out more pressure. 

Boyd wraps his fingers around Erica’s upper arm, running his thumb over her skin gently, just a reminder that he’s there. Erica keeps up the motion of her tongue, and Lydia grinds down harder, moaning Erica’s name.

Lydia tightens her grip in Erica’s hair after a few minutes, and groans out, “Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck,” and Erica speeds up her tongue, knowing that Lydia’s getting close. 

It’s only a few moments later, that Lydia stops grinding her hips as she comes. Erica licks her through it gently, until Lydia moves off of her face and collapses half on Erica, half on the couch. 

Boyd kneels on the floor next to them and runs his hand down Lydia’s back soothingly, before pressing forward to give her a kiss. 

“Want me to get you off?” Lydia asks, looking up at Erica once she’s recovered from her orgasm. 

“No, I’m good. This was about you. I just wanna go cuddle and go to sleep now.” 

Boyd smiles broadly, as he takes both of their hands, and says, “Sounds good to me.” 

Lydia nods, as Boyd helps them to their feet and they all head to the bedroom together. Halfway there, Boyd slips his arms around Lydia’s waist, and kisses her shoulder. Lydia laughs, light and happy before he lets her go again. Erica smiles at both of them as they head into their room together. 

While Boyd turns down the bed, Erica digs through one of Boyd’s drawers until she finds the shirt of his that she likes to sleep in. She slips out of her jeans, and takes off her shirt, and bra, but leaves on her panties, as she pulls his shirt over her head. When she turns around, Lydia’s put on a new pair of panties but has foregone a bra, and Boyd has stripped down to his boxer briefs. 

She watches as Boyd and Lydia get into bed, Boyd on the left side, and Lydia in the middle, and then she slips in onto the right side. They don’t always sleep in this order; the middle usually goes to whoever needs the most cuddling that night and today that’s definitely Lydia. Erica smiles as she wraps her arms around Lydia’s middle and feels Boyd’s arms already there as well. 

“Are you feeling any better?” Erica asks, her lips moving against Lydia’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I really am. Thank you guys,” Lydia says, her voice a soft whisper in the dark room. 

“No problem,” Erica says. “That’s what we’re here for. To cheer you up and support you.” 

“I love you guys,” Lydia says. 

Boyd and Erica both respond with, “I love you too,” at the same time, and Erica presses a kiss against Lydia’s shoulder. 

“Go to sleep and maybe Boyd and I will make you breakfast in bed in the morning. Well, mostly Boyd will, if he’s willing. You know how useless I am in the kitchen. But I’ll feed it to you. It’ll be adorable.” 

Lydia laughs, and Boyd says, “sounds like a perfect morning to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [here.](http://laurahaie.tumblr.com)


End file.
